Joeys love
by Queen of fire and chaos
Summary: THis is about on Pegasus's island and Joey meets a girl. I suck at summarys but please read and review
1. Default Chapter

I do not and never will own Yugi-Oh although I am planning to overthrow the company with the help of Seto Kaiba small cough but I'd need to own the company first to get him to help me.... so while Im sorting out my little catch 22 problem you can read and enjoy and review!!! Cos it'll make you feel good. - This story is set in a Alternate Universe and I do own the new characters pulls tounge at lawayer so you cant sue me...and if you did all you'd get is checks pocket a broken button, a tissue, lip gloss and lint....but I'd keep the lip gloss -  
  
Joey walked down the school hall trying to avoid bashing into anyone. He caught a glimpse of long hair as a girl turned the corner infront of him, and he was startled at how similar the hair colour was to a girl that he'd met afew months ago on Pegasus's island...Zia. He could never forget her, or how they'd first met. Hurrying after her, not caring that would make him late for class, his mind strayed back to how it had all happened....  
  
Zia walked down the road trying to find another duelist to battle with. She had 8 starchips and only needed two more to enter into the castle and duel with Pegasus. It was a pity none of her friends had been chosen to come with her, but she had to admit it...she was a better duelist then they were and they couldnt admit it. She sighed softly to herself and kept an eye out, it was growing darker and she'd forgotten to pack a tent. " Damn." she muttered under her breath and stopped walking trying to find a spot to rest in for the night. She walked into the woods and after five minutes she realised how stupid she'd been. She didnt know which way would lead her back out to the pathway. She kept walking straight and came to a clearing near a cliff face. The sun was just setting over the water and it was so beautiful, she watched till the light had faded and decided she'd spend the night here. After all, walking around in the dark wasnt exactly the best way to spend an evening. As she started to set her bag down a hand came out of the darkening night and grabbed her. She screamed and it echoed throughout the forest sending the resting birds in flight. Her heart pounded wildly and she fought her huge attacker wondering who on earth it was. She hoped someone heard her, but her heart sank realising that even if they did, they might not help.  
  
Yugi Moto, Taya, Bakura, Tristen and Joey walked back to the forest after Joeys defeat from the real Seto Kaiba. The group was silent. Yugi and Taya walked infront while Bakura and Tristan followed. Joey walked right at the back dragging his feet and thinking hard about the duel he'd just fought. He thought angrily to himself that he shouldnt have fought with such a cocky attitude. He'd known Kaiba was the best and he'd been fighting with his brawn instead of his brain. It had been stupid, stupid stupid to goad Kaiba on and then to lose with hardly a scratch to Kaibas life points....man it had seriously sucked. He walked goomily into the darkness and followed the others. " Do you think Joeys okay?" asked Taya softly looking over her shoulder at him in concern " He'll get over it." said Tristan with a grin " He always does." " I suppose so," said Taya with a sigh " He will. Dont sound so doubtful, you know Joeys good at bouncing back when his down and out." said Bakura reassuringly. " Yeah, sometimes his like a rubber ball in that way." joked Tristan. " They're right Taya." said Yugi quietly " You know that.Joey sometimes acts without thinking and he's just had a reprocussion because of it, he'll be fine in the morning." His open and honest face showed he believed in what he was saying with absolute conviction and Tayas heart lifted, Yugi was right. She stopped fretting over her best friend and enjoyed the cool breeze blowing.  
  
Sure, thought Joey angrily, good old dependable Joey, always cheerful always optomistic. The group clown...Nobody realizes how terrible a job being the group optimist is. It's real work, always running around and trying to keep everybody's spirits up even when things look darkest and it seems like theres no hope. I can't show any signs of fear or doubt - if I do, I have to make certain to turn it into a joke. 'Ha ha, you didn't really think I was scared, right?' He sighed in defeat, if only they really knew how depressed I sometimes get, how he'd tried to kill himself when his old girlfriend broke up with him but he'd pulled through that, no body knew and if Tristan did he wasnt letting on. If only they knew how much I want to be a hero and help people...like Yugi does. To rescue someone from danger like Yugi had before Joeys fight with Seto Kaiba. Joey thought back and wished he'd been the one who'd recued Mai, to have her greatful to him...of cource he'd gotten Mai back to her old self by pretending to want her starchips and he'd surprised her when he'd given them to her....hey, who knew what the future had in store for him. Feeling more cheerful he joined up with Tristan and Bakura. " Hey are we gonna stop and get some more shut eye?" he asked " Well I thought that we should....." began Bakura but he was cut off by a scream that tore throught the night. A girls scream...and one of absolute terror. Everyone took off running in the direction it came from, Joey took the lead... he was the fastest runner and although he sometimes hung back to let others go ahead he sprinted now. It was his chance to help someone. " Joey.....wait...up!" panted Taya Joey looked behind him and saw the others were falling further behind. He just smiled and ran on and was soon out of sight....even Tristan who usually was as fast as Joey couldnt keep up. " What does... he think his doing?" asked Tristan panting slightly from the effort. " I think...he wants to prove...himself." panted Yugi, being the smallest sometimes had its advantages, but running wasnt one of them.  
  
He finally caught up to her and called her name softly. " Zia?" half in querie half in certanty. She turnd around slowly and his breath caught in his throat...it was her!  
  
Well what do you think? This is my first Yugi fanfic and Im not sure if anyone is gonna like it or not...please review and let me know...thanks Oh also any suggestions are welcome, Im not quite sure whats gonna happen in this story . 


	2. Set the scene

Thanks to my reviewer .Heres the second update...please review me and give me some ideas of what to do next. Especially about what you think happened in their pasts, and how well they know each other...maybe I'll change what Im gonna write based on your ideas cos mine arent that great ( I dont think) Thanks Oh see first episode for disclaimer.  
  
Zia turned around and stared at Joey. 'His grown' she noted in absentminded shock ' And his hairs gotten slightly darker'  
  
"Zia?" he asked her again, half expectant, half afraid.She looked exactly like he remembered her.  
  
' God it was good to see him again!' she though as she stared at him 'But I cant talk to him...I cant put him in any more danger then he already is' Her mind raced frantically and Joey laughed slightly selfconcious as she looked at him.  
  
" Are you gonna stare at me or are you gonna talk?" he asked slightly embarrased.  
  
The bell rang for class and the passages were deserted in every direction.The world seemed to stop spinning and time seemed to slow. ' To talk to him...' she sighed with pleasure...' But You cant!!!' wailed the thoughts that still had a concience ' He'll die!!!'. She squashed that thought ruthlessly.  
  
" Meet me at the cafe after school" she whispered softly at last and ran off, her cheeks flaming.  
  
' I've missed him so much...' she thought sadly ' and he might die if we get close...' Turning into her classroom she shut off the thoughts plauging her and apologised for being late. It wasnt the time or place...not now.  
  
Joey stared after her retreating form and seemed to awaken from a day dream. He hurried off to class and wondered why Zia was acting so mysterious...he bet it was because of Pegasus, but he didnt know what to do. If he had hurt her in any way....well he'd find some way to make him pay. Zia was exactly how he remembered her, delicate and sweet, even a bit fragile at times '- in need of my protection,-' he thought 'But she should know that she can always flee to the shelter offered by my arms in her times of need, no matter how big or small the threat.' He sighed..." Wish someone could help me against my dad." he half muttered, vowing never to let anyone hurt Zia the way his father hurt him time and again. He stepped into Biology already prepared for the anger of yet another irate teacher but he was in luck as the teacher hadnt yet arrived. " Hey Joey, what kept you?" yelled Tristan as Joey hurried over to the gang, (minus Yugi and Bakura who were in different classes [science] at the time.) After a quick debate of whether or not to tell the others about Zia he decided not " Oh, you know me," he muttered " I forgot what I had and then got yelled at by the principal. Tristan flinched in sympathy..." Harsh man...pretty harsh." Tea looked over at him with a strange expression on her face. " Joey, Mr Winter was in hear just before you...he couldnt have kept you back." Joey blushed..." Oh you know me, I get teachers confused all the time." he lied glibbly. " Yeah, sure." replied Tea still looking at him strangely. " Hey Joey," she asked as casually as she could. " Yeah Tea?" he asked unpacking his books. " Where'd you get that bruise from?" she pointed at his arm as he took his jacket off. Quickly he put it back on again, cursing himself for his stupidity. " Oh, I ...ah..." he started to stuttered when he was saved by the enterence of Mr Marthinus. " Morning class, take out your books and turn to page 57 in your textbooks." Boomed the late teacher. Joey quickly turned in his book to the page thanking God for the intervention. He was running out of excuses fast for all his bruises and Tea ( being the good friend that she was) kept track of all his hurts and was slowly growing suspicious.  
  



	3. Love me leave me

Hey there thanks for the reviews, more help on the story line would be appreciated especially on what you think happened in their pasts hello, can anyone hear me calling for advice?!?...guess not. I wonder if Im being too subtle in my hinting...hmmm Oh well please R&R anyway and we'll see what else my mind can come up with to fill in time   
  
Joey waited in the cafe impatiently for Zia to show. She was late and his nerves were on edge from avoiding Tea's questions all day. He looked up as the door chimed. It was her. The cafe was relatively empty and she found him at once. Smiling he stood and helped her into her chair...her face was so solemn and her eyes...eyes that were so unlike anyone else's that he'd ever seen. Hers were the only exception to what he'd grown up knowing. Blue and brown eyes were so common here, but her eyes were always intense with color. An attention-grabbing shade of jade green that pulls you in and traps you in their depths, never letting go once they've taken hold of you. Similar to Yugi with his Amethyst eyes. The same effect in different colours. Unconciously Joey shivered.  
  
" Im glad you came." he said softly " I thought you might have stood me up." " Oh Joey.." her face softened imperceptably as a small sad smile played at her lips. " I would never do that." And as suddenly as it had first appeared, her smile fell away " Or rather," she amended " Never unless I had a good reason." She looked down at her lap, her schoolbag slung over the chair behind her. " What happened to you?" he asked concerned. " What did Pegasus do to you up there? You seem so different...I tried to find you...I tried..." he broke off as her she lifted her head and saw how her gaze grew cold. " Thats none of your business." she said softly, her tone more dangerous then he remembered. He wanted to argue but instead he just looked at her. She stood. " I shouldnt have come, Im sorry Joey." she picked up her bag and started to walk away. " Wait...dont leave just leave. We can sit and talk....you trusted me back then, trust me now. I'd never hurt you. I'd never...." he broke off feeling helpless, unable to put into words the inner turmoils of his mind and heart. She stopped and his heart skipped a beat. She turned to look at him, eyes filling with tears that overflowed onto her porcelain skin. " Im sorry..I cant do this...I cant...I cant..." she broke off and ran out and Joey stood in stunned silence staring after her and the swinging door. A old man sitting by the door broke his trance. " Go after her kid...dont leave her on her own. She needs someone.Dont just stand there, move!" Joey blinked in surprise at the unexpected help from a stranger, then nodded. The old guy was right. "Thanks mister." he said as he followed after her, her figure still visable in the distance.  
  
He caught up to her and she slowed, and then came to an abrupt holt. Hot tears spilt down her face and he instinctively turned to her and held her close, letting her sob into his jacket, wincing slightly when she tightened her grip and bumped his bruises. She kept repeating "Im sorry, Im so sorry!" while she sobbed and he began to twig that there was alot more then meets the eye that had happened to her. Slowly her crying began to slow and finally stopped. He led her off to the river bridge and together they leaned over the railing, his arm casually drapped over her shoulders. She fumbled in her bag for a tissue and blew her nose. " I guess I look like hell." she said at last in a shaky voice and he laughed softly, wiping a tear from her face that she'd missed. " Never." he replied gently marvelling at her beauty. Her eyes filled with tears again and she tried desperately to blink them back. " I guess I've got alot of explaining to do." she said slowly, ignoring the tears trickling down her face. " Yeah, but only when your ready." he replied and wiped away the tears that kept coming. " Thanks." she smiled briefly and dabbed them away, replacing the tissue into her bag and looking back up. Joey leaned forward and kissed her softly, it was hesitant, just like the first time they'd kissed. At first her whole body stiffened with shock, and she stuggled briefly, but then she parted her lips in weary surrender and their tongues entwined making him and her forget their present troubles. She drew back and they looked at each other with a renewed interest. ' Wow! ' thought Zia dreamily ' how I wish things could be different...' " So do you wanna go for coffee or are we gonna talk here?" asked Joey at last, feeling slightly shy around her, interupting her thoughts. " Well I can stay till..." she began happily but broke off as she glanced at her watch and her already pale faced drained completely of colour, turning her into a beautiful, cold vampire look-a-like. " What is it?" asked Joey " I need...I need to go. Im going to be late home and...." she cut off again and her eyes filled with terror at the memories that surfaced. Of what had happened last time she'd been late, and of what had happened to the boy she'd been with then. She couldnt let that happen to Joey, she wouldnt. She'd protect him, if she ran now, she'd only be afew minutes late. HE might not notice, HE might not.... Her mind worked franticly " Hey, dont go just yet. Its not even five yet." Said Joey raising his arm and she flinched as if expecting to be struck. " No Joey, you dont understand...if I dont HE'll..." she cut off again and started running terror giving her extra speed. " Wait!" Yelled Joey and he started runninng after her again " Meet me tomorrow morning hear at seven" her voice floated back to him, and he stopped, accepting that this needed to be done.  
  
Slowly he turned back to his home, or rather his hell. After all homes were meant to be filled with love and care, you were meant to feel safe there and Joey had never known the above, except when his mom and Serenity had lived with them. But the day they left was the day that his entire life had changed, and nothing could ever be right again. Nothing except for Zia.  
  
So what do you think so far? Anybody got comments? Review and let me know Also if anyones got any ideas of what can happen next I'd love your input!!!! 


	4. Broken dreams

**Broken Dreams**

_Hey, thanks to my loyal reviewers gives big cheesy grin Im know I havent updated in a while but I've just started work and Im in matric and I've been so busy sighs tired sigh and anyway, your lucky Im writing at all cos my dad is really strict about how often I go on the net so if I get on twice in a month his being generous...but other then that I do try and write in between being soooo busy. Okay I've spoken long enough, Read the fic and Review and ****_**PLEASE**_ give me some input. Thanks _

Zia arrived home panting, she'd run all the way home and pausing to get her keys out she checked her watch...she was already five minutes late....she might be in time for the call, **he** might not notice...**he** might not....

Opening the door with trembling fingers and rushing inside she met Croquet, and saw Kemo in the background. Her 'bodygaurds' and jailors from** him **to wach over her. Croquet held out the video phone to her shaking his head without a word but she saw the disappointment in his gaze, could almost hear him asking her why she always did this to herself, and as Zia walked towards the screen she knew that she had been too late and in her heart begged for Joey to be left out of this mess.

Joey arrived home and opened the door. His dad was still out and he was glad. He couldnt deal with him now...his day had been so good and he didnt want anyone or anything to spoil it. Flopping onto his bed he re-thought the day that he and Zia had met....

_He arrived in a clearing and saw another eliminator like Panic holding a girl round about Joeys own age by her neck, while she struggled to free herself, as she dangled a foot above the ground. Even from this distance he saw she was beautiful, and had a vulnerable looking face. Her long hair was being swept around by a breeze that had started up almost as soon as he arrived, it smelt of roses and strangely enough the smell made him feel faintly naseous._

_"Put her down." he commanded breathlessly, and shivered slightly as the monsterous looking guy turned towards him._

_" Or what?" asked the giant._

_" Or else I'll have ta duel you." said Joey with more confidence then he felt._

_The girl gave a small feeble kick with her foot as she dangled. Her hands trying to undo the grip on her throat. Her long, waist length hair was reaching out tendrils as the wind blew as if asking Joey for help. Her pale face turning slightly blue._

_The monster saw this and slowly lowered the girl down. "Well I was going to be duelling her, but I'll duel you as well." he muttered, and then smiled....a smile with no mirth and that promised only pain and suffering. " My name is Pain and if you duel me thats all you're going to gain." he quoted._

_The eliminator placed her on the ground and she sank to her knees, breathing deeply, her face slowly regaining its normal colour....before she could say or do anything Pain grabbed her wrist and started dragged her towards Joey. A light mist started to appear in the trees and spread with an almost supernatural speed as they approached him._

_" Hey, I said let her go!" demanded Joey angrily._

_The monster stopped and started to laugh, a sound that chilled Joey to the bones. " You presume to tell me what to do, Whelp?"he asked at last once his 'mirth' had died down.._

_" Er...I...uh..." Joey said starting to stutter, the monster unnerving him as well as the sudden fog that made everything more difficult to see. _

_Suddenly a video screen appeared inbetween Pain and Joey._

_" What...?" began Joey when Pegasus's voice cut in " Bring the girl up to the castle." he stated in his smooth accent from the video screen. He sat in a chair gazing out at Pain._

_" But sir..." Began Pain trying to cut in._

_" You dare interupt me?" asked Pegasus, his millenium eye glowing._

_" No sir!" Said Pain at once. _

_" Excuse me, but dont I get a say in all of this?" asked the girl in a lilting accent, her voice shaking slightly but her gaze was defiant and she stared straight at Pegasus._

_But Pain and Pegasus ignored her " I expect you at once. She is not to be harmed at all. Remember I've got my eye on you."replied Pegasus_

_" Yes sir."_

_" Let me go! You stupid gorilla" she yelled, jerking her arm trying to get free. " What have I done wrong, why do you want me?" she yelled looking at Pegasus who didnt reply, just gazed calmly back at her with a slight smile on his lips. _

_" We will talk soon enough." he said at last before the video screen disappeard. As if that was a sign Joey could move again and he did._

_" Let her go. I aint sure what you want with her but she dont wanna go with you. And if she dont wanna then she dont have ta." said Joey at last. Pain turned in his direction again. _

_"Your lucky kid I've got another job to do, now run off before I come back to duel you."_

_Before he could reply the girl jerked her arm free and kicked Pain in the groin. He fell at once and lay doubled over on the ground moaning._

_" Lets get out of here, before he gets up." said the girl, looking over her shoulder at the giant and then looked back at Joey._

_" Uh..sure." said Joey and together, they ran for the cover of trees. The mist soon swallowing them up. _

_Afew seconds after they left, Yugi and the others arrived in the clearing. _

_" I guess your wrong Tea." said Bakura_

_" But Im sure I heard voices! " said Tea impatiently, " Besides how can anyone see anything in this mist."_

_" It is very strange." said Yugi in his quiet way. " But it might just be the climate, this island is very different from back home." he added at Tea's glare._

_" You can say that again." agreed Tristan, nodding his head._

_They left again, not noticing the doubled over eliminator on the ground. _

A sudden crash from downstairs interupted Joeys thoughts. Just great, he thought, just as Im starting to relax and think that everythings gonna be alright he has to come home. He heard feet on the stairs and realised his father was coming up to get him....this wasnt good.' He must be more drunk then his been in ages.' Thought Joey with dismay. He got up and went to his door intending to lock it. Only then would he be safe.

As he walked towards it, it swung open with a crash and his father stumbled in. "Dad!" exclaimed Joey in surprise and shock. His father stumbled towards him with a drunken leer.

" Joseph, so nice..nice to see you b..boy. "he muttered drunkenly as he careened round Joey's room. " Look at dis place...." he slurred " You neva could tidy things up. But I'll..I'll help you," Swiping an arm towards Joey's bookcase, he casually knocked everything over. One of the ornaments fell onto the floor and shattered, spraying shining silver shards over everything. The snowglobe his mom had given him when he was eight. Joey looked up at his father in disgust and pity.

" Dad, stop...maybe you should go downstairs." Said Joey, realising that his dad was totally out of it after all. But if he played his cards right, maybe he wouldnt get beaten tonight, maybe he could get his dad out of his room and then Pop's would fall into a drunken sleep instead.

But maybe's count in horse shoes and wasted wishes were all Joey knew. His father suddenly turned cold. " Whas wrong boy? Dont ya like your old man giving ya some help?" he slurred, facing Joey again.

" No dad its just I dont think..."

He didnt see it coming as his dad hit the side of his head knocking him to the ground.

" Your jus like your mother.....:" Mr Wheeler said angrily, breathing out alchoholic fumes into the air, and kicked Joey in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him. " A soft, buttermilk kid...wheres ya spirit? Huh?"

" Dad..." he pleaded weakly gasping for breath, but his father kicked him again and he crouched over, trying to protect his stomach and get some air back into his body.

" Get up an face me" yelled his father " I said get up!" he yelled again when Joey didnt move.How could he hurt his own father? Even if he was a bastard. Reaching down Mr Wheeler grabbed Joeys collar and hauled him to his feet. " Your trash, ya know that! Trash!" he screamed, spittle flying out his mouth and landing on Joeys face...with every word and curse he now spoke he hit out at Joey, and started kicking him when he fell to the floor. " You make me sick.....your no childa mine." he spat and threw Joey against the wall.

" Please stop." murmured Joey, the tears falling free off his face." Please no more..." His lip was swollen and his body ached from all the punches, but the gods were deaf and he had to put up with the physical abuse that seemed to have no end. The glass from the broken snowglobe cut into his face, leaving red trails on the ground.

After what seemed like an eternity his father stopped beating him, he was either too worn out from the 'exercise' or it finally hit him what he was doing.

" Your all da same..." he muttered angrily, staring at his child lying broken on the floor before slowly staggering out, slamming the door behind himself.

Left alone at last Joey finally broke down, letting the sobs shake his bruised and battered body, and the tears flow onto the ground. 'Why?' his mind wailed ' Why does this always happen?Cant he see what his doing to me? Cant he tell?' he lay there and sobbed with the tiny glass shards cutting into his skin. After what seemed like hours, the tears stopped and he lay still. Slowly he picked himself off the ground and brushed the glass from his skin. Looking around he picked up the biggest, last surviving piece of the snow globe and slashed it down onto his left upper arm, looking at the red flow of blood winding its way down his already mottled flesh. The pain almost made him cry out again like he had duringhis dad's beating but he bit his lip and watched in fascination as the droplets passed the bruised skin and went down his wrist to at last fall onto the carpet. How easy it would be to end this nightmare...afew well placed slashes on his wrist and he'd be free. He teased the glass over his arm again, pressing lightly....but he couldnt. Not now that he'd finally found Zia again...not now that they were finally going to talk. Staring out the window, he estimated he could get a couple of hours sleep in before he'd see her again. Tossing the glass piece onto the floor, he threw himself onto the bed and tried to sleep. But his tortured mind couldnt be still...Maybe this was all he deserved. Maybe this was his fate...Maybe...

Well, that's it! I words a lot today....I hope you all liked it! -

Please review me, and make my day...please! puppy eyes

Pretty please?

-

Hey if you give me input as to what can happen next I might even include you in a guest character appearance!?! Is that a good idea or not?!?


	5. Shattered realities

**Shattered Realities**

When Joey woke up, the sun was streaming into his bedroom window. He sat up and surveyed the mess on his floor. All the aches and pains that had been lost during his sleep suddenly came back to him, making him wimper out loud. Glancing up at his clock he saw it had gone half past seven. 'Crap! Im gonna be late for Zia and she'll think I forgot about her!' he thought, jumping out of bed. 'Why do I have this gift of being able to sleep like a rock. ' he wondered. Luckily for him (or rather unluckily) he didnt need to change as he hadnt the night before....he could thank his father for that. Not even taking time to glance in the mirror he shoved his feet into his well-worn takkies before he raced downstairs and out of the house. His bruised muscles aching in protest to the exercise they were getting so early in the morning, but he didnt want to be any later for her than he already was....anyway she might not forgive him for being this late in any case. Sometimes girls were strange.

Zia sat on the railing over the river staring at the dark water, shivering...it was still dull and overcast all around. It was proberbly going to rain later, and she'd been in such a hurry to get out of the house before Croquete or Kemo awoke, she'd just grabbed the first dress she laid hands on and left.

'His so late...his not going to come.' said her mind rationally.

' Shut up.' she growled back at it. ' I'll give him afew more minutes....he wont have stood me up...he couldnt have!' Suddenly she heard her name being called and looked up from the water to see Joey running towards her. Her heart skipped a beat as he drew nearer and she smiled slightly. He was so perfect, but she didnt deserve him. Not after the danger she put him in each and every day she spent with him.

' Dont lie,' whispered her mind. ' You love him.' she sighed softly, it was true. ' Whats not to like?' she thought back fiercely 'Joey is everything a girl could want. He's funny, cute, strong-willed, compassionate, determined, and eager to see things through to the end no matter what, even when the odds are stacked against him, he somehow always manages to pull through...'

Her thought train was derailed as the object of its affection appeared infront of her doubled over and panting. " Zia...." he gasped " Im...sorry....late....I...."

" Its okay." she said softly and leaned forward, rubbing his back as he was still bent double trying to get his wind back. " I knew you would come." she smiled slightly. ' He could die!!' muttered her concience. ' Shut up!' she hissed back mentally at it, angry it was spoiling the only time of happiness she had had in ages.

As he slowly straightened she looked at his face and gasped. " Joey! Your face!!!"

" What? Did I mess something on myself?" he asked grinning slightly even though it hurt. He knew what she was seeing and was cursing himself for a fool for forgetting it.

She reached over and gently traced her fingers over a bruise that decorated his right eye.

" Who did this to you?" she asked quietly, the breeze blew making them both shiver.

" Its nothin'...really it aint." he said starting to get embarrased by her attention. He wanted to move her hand away, but it felt so good." I got beat up by...by some guys on the way here. Its nothin'." he said lying slightly and wishing he never had to, he didnt want her to know the truth though.

" Oh Joey....Im so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt."She snatched her hand back and turned away. ' See?!? You always put your own needs before others, and now his gotten hurt because of you.' ever present her concience droned on. Suddenly Joey spoke and the voice in her head grew silent.

" Im okay...really I am. You said you'd tell me whats going on, so spill. Whats happened to you? What did happen to you?" he said trying to change the subject, and it worked.

" Um..." Zia suddenly grew quiet and started to studiously study her shoes. She gave a small laugh and looked up at him " I dont know where to begin. Maybe I should start with : I cant ever see you again. " Her concience started a victory dance inside her head and she shoved it away angrily. She didnt want to do this but she had to.

Joeys jaw dropped. " Wha?" he asked finally, shock settling over him like a cold cloak.

She shivered in the breeze and he wrapped a warm, protective arm around her, his mind mulling over what she'd just said. " What do you mean you cant eva see me again?" he asked.

" Oh Joey..." she wrapped her arms around him and nestled into his shoulder. It was so nice to be comforted like this, to breath in his warm, familiar scent. She didnt ever want to let go.

Where Zia's head rested was right on the biggest bruise. The one from his dad's shoes and it hurt like hell when she was pressed up against it, but it was alright cos she was close to him, and that was all that mattered.

" You dont know how hard it was to say that..." she mumbled, her words becoming distorted by his thick green jacket. " But its true...You'll be in too much danger if this carries on." she said looking up at him. "And I care about you too much to let anything happen to you at all." She smiled sadly. " You want my tale? Well I'll tell it. Starting from the very beginning when we first met."

Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Bakura were all off to the shops.They'd stopped by Joey's place earlier and were met by his father who was also looking for (as he put it) " That good - for - nothing - lay - about - son - of - mine."

" I wonder where he could be?" asked Bakura thoughtfully.

" Who knows?" said Tristin, " His proberbly hanging out at the arcade or at the movies or something."

" His dad seemed pretty angry...do you think Joey's okay?" asked Tea. She was concerened. Joey hadnt been himself for ages, and he always seemed to be bruised. He said it was from street fights, but it didnt quite ring true. She was going to get to the bottem of this, and no one was going to stop her.

" Ahh, he'll be fine." said Tristan with confidence. Yugi frowned, he had the feeling that something was wrong, he just couldnt put his finger on it.

Yugi Yami asked

Yes Yami. answered Yugi eagerly.

I think that there is something wrong with Joey....when we meet him again, talk to him. 

I will Yami...I know what you mean....his.. Yugi frowned slightly His been acting so different lately. I think its got something to do with his dad. 

You and me both Aibou. You and me both 

Yugi smiled in delight. His Yami called him Aibou...partner. The only thing better then that was when Yami called him Hikari.... He sighed with pleasure and Tea looked at him strangely. His cheeks coloured. 'They proberbly think Im crazy ' he thought wryly to himself, when he spotted a familiar figure in a green jacket standing by the bridge.

" Hey. isnt that Joey?!?" he asked, pointing in the direction of his friend, who had his arms wrapped around a girl.

Well? What do you think? Is it any good or am I just fooling myself. Im not quite sure what Zia's secret is but I'm hoping for some input in that area. peers round at potential reviewer. Hmmm, I wonder if my hint was too subtle!?!? walks off muttering

Joey: Dont forget she promised to include anyone who gives her a suggestion in her next update, so please give her some input cos she's driving us all crazy Yugi and the gang appear nodding their heads in agreement.

authoress suddenly appears out of nowhere

Me: Hey what are you all doing out? Yugi and gang disappear leaving Joey on his own

Joey: gulps. Bye. Joey runs off and is chased by authoress.

Me: Get back here!!!

Joey: I dont wanna play anymore runs faster and disappears

Me: Oh well.... walks off

Ja ne.

Lord of the Void: Input From Quote THE BEST BROTHER IN THE...starers hard at paper WHAT! NO I REFUSE! I WONT SAY IT!

Luke: Say it or else!

LotV: Why? I'm not even related to her!

Luke: Hmmmmm?

LotV: I...I Mean, er, Not biologicly, or anything. It's just that, Um...

Luke: Its quite all right.

LotV: It is?

Luke: Sure, I'll just put you in one of my FanFics or in my book in a "Compramising" position.

LotV: Go ahead! I am unafried!

Luke: Remember that Situationin that room with, what was her name, Suzan...

LotV: NO! Anything but that!

Quizarly: What happend?

LotV: N...N...Nothing! Nothing at all!

Luke: O, really? It didn't sound like nothing to me.

Yugi: We're going of the subject guys!

Luke: Right!

LotV: Sorry!

Quizarly: I _STILL_ Want to know!

Luke: Quizarly.

Quizarly: Yes?

Luke: Shutup!

Quizarly: Well!

Luke: I'll Tell You Later.OK? Thinks: I need Psycological Help! _THREE ME'S_!

LotV: Oh BOY From the best GULP! brother in the world! CRINGE!

Luke: That wasnt so bad!

LotV: OH YEH?! SHE'S YOUR SISTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, NOT MINE!

Luke: You are me, baka! Glad to see you stopped saying those words.

Quizarly: What words?

Luke: CLENSHING FISTS, STRANED VOICE All in good time, Quizarly!

Yugi: The input?

Luke: OH! Right!

LotV: EHEM! Here it goes! Unfold new piece of paper (Dont ask what happend to the old one!)

Zia is really Cecelia Pegasuses Daughter! Not Maxes Daughter, Cecelia's! How? When she was young, say, Eighteen, Ninteen, she was kidnaped in a trip to Wereeveridontcare, and was raped! Wene she was released Pegasus comforted her and promised to look after her Kid. _Buuuut!_ PREGNANT PAUSE. NO PUN INTENDED

She (Baby girl, not Mrs P... baka!) was lost! OK, mabe lost sis the wrong word. Misplaced? Na! Dropped? Now your just being stupid! Well, you get the idea. How? You write, damnit! Im just giving ideas! OK, Heres one scenario: Kidnaper of Mrs P. kidnaped the baby to Cough, Cough "RAISE HIS SPAWN" Quizarlys idea, not mine!Lier! I saw you practasing that line over and over and over and...WE GET THE IDEA, QUIZ.! When Mrs P. Died, and Max got his Eye, Max dedicated his life to:

A) Bringing Mrs P. back-to-Life

B) Finding and rasing Mrs P.'s Kid, aka Zia

C) Geting a better hair cut!

You can take it from here!


End file.
